


Choice

by Disoryented



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M, X-EXO-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: “Why would I long for him, when I have you?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I wrote this on a whim when the promotions started because whoo THE CONCEPT.  
> This has been sitting in my notes for a while now and I like it so I might as well post it.  
> So my first EXO fic.
> 
> OwO Enjoy!!

“You know they'll figure it out at some point.” A silence filled the air. “What will you do then?”  
  
Years ago the sight should have disgusted him, beings so much alike and yet so different from the real ones. His fellow squad mates were visibly disturbed, but somehow Baekhyun was curious.  
  
His clone seemed far more calmer than him and that in a sense was no surprise to him. He didn't feel that much different, but the true curiosity came with Chen. They had come to call him that since Jongdae absolutely despised him. An emotion Baekhyun could not relate to. He was even more curious of Chen than his own clone.  
  
Said clone had smiled as if he knew, and later Baekhyun would find out that he did.  
  
“Do you still long for him?” He began instead of answering the question.  
Chen shifted on his legs as Baekhyun stepped closer. The tight red suit accentuated the jewelry dangling from his lips. Their contact was prohibited. That was more from EXO's side than their counterparts. They didn't really seem to care as much.  
  
“Who?”

  
 _Baekhyun._ Does he still long for _Baekhyun_. Both of them knew what game they were playing when they entered this alliance. Yet, neither of them backed away.  
Baekhyun pulled Chen into his arms. The latter nestled in his hold with no protest, scanning his face a moment, before he hummed in realization. “Why would I long for him, when I have you?”

  
\-----

  
Baekhyun sucked at the marble skin of Chen's neck like a starved mammal, littering it with his existence. Desperately trying to claim something he knew he would never have.  
  
Chen mewled under him, locking his legs around Baekhyun's hips in an attempt to pull him closer and Baekhyun obliged. Thrusting into him like his life depended on it and in a sense it did.  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chen whisper moaned into his ear. There was a pause. Like many times before.... “Kiss me.”... And even though Baekhyun longed to hear the words, those three simple words that always seemed to be on the tip of their tongue. He obliged yet again.  
  
Their lips locked in a searing kiss, teeth crashing together. Baekhyun tugging at Chen’s piercings and them licking into each other’s mouth to muffle their unspoken confessions. Rough thrusts and moans covering up that which they both longed to have.  
  


\-----

“Will I see you next month?” Chen lay on the white sheets, bare for no other than Baekhyun, shamelessly flaunting their deeds in the confines of this hotel room, hidden away in the slums of the massive city, where no one dared go. He was deprived of most things. He would not of this. His slim arms moved over the duvet slowly. Mismatched eyes watching as Baekhyun got dressed.  
  
“I have a mission coming up…,” he fell silent for a moment before looking over his shoulder. “If I don't show up at the usual place...”  
  
Chen nodded in understanding, but his eyes told a different tale. Yet other words they couldn't speak. _Don't go._ He wanted to say. Instead he settled for. “Do you still long for Jongdae?”  
  
“No.”  
  
The answer was immediate, because Baekhyun was sure. He knew who he wanted and much like Baekhyun, Chen did too. Once upon a time they were both broken and lost. They both hoped to find something in one another. Something they couldn't obtain from someone else... they found it, but at a price.  
  
“I should get going.”  
  
“Baekhyun.” Chen always had a way of saying his name. It made his heart flutter, but clench at the same time.  
  
The man crawled over the duvet and Baekhyun met him halfway at the edge of the bed. They looked at each other for a minute, before Chen reached up and caressed his cheek. Baekhyun leaned into the touch, savoring anything before they had to part again.  
  
“You didn't answer my question.”  
  
Baekhyun sighed.  
 _You know they'll figure it out at some point. What will you do then?_  
  


“I've made my choice,” he started, planting a soft kiss on Chen's lips, “Nothing will change.. no matter the situation.” Chen squeezed his hand at that, giving him a sorrowful look.  
  
“I know you have, that's why I'm afraid."  
  


[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but that was the whole point. :}


End file.
